Lo tuyo es mio y lo mio es tuyo
by Illusion mysterieuse
Summary: Esta pareja de enamorados se niega a aceptar el cariño que sienten. Un pequeño gran error del nuevo emperador de Xing provoca que Edward y Winry cambien de cuerpos.Y ahora deben ir, juntos, en busca de la forma de volver a la normalidad. EdwardxWinry Romance y humor.


ed x win

Habían pasado unos meses desde que los elric habían regresado a casa. Winry vivía prácticamente la mitad del tiempo en Rush Valley, se había hecho de suficientes amistades allí como para tener razones para quedarse unos días allá antes de regresar con Pinako.

Los Elric, por su parte habían empezado a visitar a sus amigos y compañeros, para agradecer por la ayuda.  
Este fin, winry se encontraba en casa.  
— ¡Ed, Al, Abuela, estoy de vuelta!—Winry entro a la casa, siendo recibida por Den.  
— ¡Winry! — Alphonse bajó por las escaleras. —Que gusto verte, no habías llamado en toda la semana. Estábamos algo preocupados—Agregó, sonriendo.  
Por la mente de Winry pasó la ligera duda de si ese _Estábamos preocupados_ incluía a Ed. Eran amigos de la infancia, lo conocía mucho, y sabía que el en definitiva no mostraría cariño de forma natural solo así como así. Sin embargo, en el fondo de alguna forma le dolía. Ella tenía claros sus sentimientos hacía el, pero en definitiva se negaba a demostrarlos si el no mostraba un interés claro hacia ella.  
La última vez que ella se sintió, de alguna forma correspondida fue esa vez de hace bastante tiempo, en que él le prometió que la próxima vez que la hiciera llorar sería de felicidad. Y lo cumplió, ese día que regresaron con sus cuerpos.  
Sacudió un momento sus pensamientos, regresando al momento actual.  
—Si lo sé, lo siento, y donde esta…—  
—La abuela está en su taller—Alphonse la interrumpió. —Y Edward seguramente está durmiendo, deberías despertarlo, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva allá… además, él estaba preguntando por ti—Añadió de forma pícara y divertida.  
Winry procedió a sonrojarse. Golpeo su mano contra su cara mentalmente, por la torpe reacción que le produjo que escuchar que Edward había preguntado por ella hace un rato.  
Alphonse sabía que ella lo quería, y estaba seguro, e incluso había intentado convencer a Winry, de que el cariño de ella era correspondido, pero ella conocía a su hermano y sabía mejor que muchos que su forma de demostrar amor no era siempre la adecuada.  
—No entiendo el porqué de tu insinuación—Mintió—Tu hermano y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada, él es un completo terco obsesionado— Se preguntó si eso contaba como mentira, ellos no tenían nada establecido, de vez en cuando peleaban, por la comida, por la hora de despertar, por el automail, y por todo lo que fuera capaz de crear una discusión. Y si algo era muy cierto era que Edward es un completo terco obsesionado. Así que, pesando los pros y contras, no era mentira.  
—Claro Winry, yo sé bien que tú y Ed no se quieren únicamente como amigos—Alphonse sonrío, esta vez de esa forma cálida y tranquila que solo él tiene, era como si su mira dijera algo así como: _No hay de qué preocuparse, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.  
_ —No lo sé, Alphonse, sabes cómo es tu hermano. Es muy, complicado. —Winry dijo, aceptando la derrota, se notaba si cariño hacia el mayor de los Elric—Pero igual, dejaré que pase lo que tenga que pasar—Puso la cara en alto, casi convenciendo a Al de que no dolía.  
—Esta bien, pero sabes que si necesitas a alguien, aquí estaré—Alphonse sonrío a Winry, él sabía que ese _Dejaré que pase lo que tenga que pasar_ era equivalente a un _No sé qué hacer_. Para él ya era suficiente, ese par se gustaba, pero ninguno sabía cómo demostrarlo. Y él iba a ayudarlos.  
Winry se limitó a asentir, se dirigió al piso de arriba, se detuvo frente al cuarto de él, la puerta estaba entre abierta, pensó en asomarse, pero finalmente su razón la llevo a pasar de largo e ir directamente su cuarto.  
Abrió la puerta y fue hacia el armario, solo buscaba un poco de ropa fresca, el cambio de climas la tomó por sorpresa.  
Tomo un par de shorts, y una blusa sin mangas color blanco.  
Empezaba a levantar su blusa cuando se volvió hacia su cama.  
Allí sentado, estaba el mirando, con la cara jitomate y una mirada estupefacta.  
Edward estaba en su cuarto.  
Se le subieron los colores al rostro.  
— ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CUARTO!?  
—YO SOLO ESTABA DURMIENDO  
— ¿Y NO PUEDES IR A TU PROPIO A CUARTO A HACERLO?  
—LA VIEJA ENANA ESTABA HACIENDO DEMASIADO RUIDO. SI HUBIERA TENIDO OTRA OPCIÓN NI LOCO ENTRABA A TU MALDITA CUEVA.  
—PUES SI TANTO ODIAS MI CUARTO SALTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ.  
Edward terminó fuera del cuarto de la rubia, con una posible contusión en la cabeza causada por una llave inglesa voladora.  
Winry acabó de cambiarse, se volvió hacia su mesa, recordaba claramente haber dejado un completo desastre de trozos metálicos, tuercas, tornillos y cables ahí, pero todo estaba en su lugar…. ¿Había sido Pinako?...O tal vez… ¿Edward?  
Inmediatamente descartó la última idea, él era muy egoísta y orgulloso como para haber ayudado a Winry a acomodar todas las piezas en su lugar.  
O tal vez si…  
No.  
Sacudió la cabeza, regresando al momento actual  
Salió de su habitación, miró el cuarto de Edward por unos segundos.  
 _Tal vez fui muy dura con él, debería disculparme_.  
Tocó la puerta, no hubo respuesta.  
—Escucha Ed, no era mi intención correrte de esa forma, así que, bueno, lo siento.  
Aún no había respuesta.  
—Vamos Ed, no seas así, sabes que te quiero…—La rubia abrió la puerta, solo para descubrir que estaba vació.  
— ¿Qué haces loca? Estoy acá—Edward hablo desde las escaleras, mientras subía con un emparedado en la mano. Había bajado a la cocina a prepararse algo, había dormido toda la mañana, su estómago ya había empezado a suplicar.  
y bueno, el discurso de Winry fue elogiado por el par de almohadas, el colchón y los libros de Edward.  
— ¿Qué… no escuchaste?  
— ¿Escuchar qué? Creo que todas las tuercas y tornillos que tienes en tu cuarto son los que se te han caído— Edward pasó de largo, entrando a su cuarto.  
—Olvídalo, solo quería confirmar si eras un idiota—Winry se dio la vuelta, solo para volver la cabeza hacia Edward y mirarlo como si sus ojos fuesen cuchillas, _o llaves inglesas_ —Mi estudio dio positivo—y continuó su camino hacia las escaleras.  
—Vamos winry, solo era un chiste, no tienes sentido del humor—Ed cerró de nuevo su cuarto.  
 _Mujeres._  
Aunque dentro de sí sabía que el problema no era con el género femenino.  
El problema era, bueno. _Ella._  
Siempre peleando y acusándolo de cualquier cosa, además de que le ayudó a acomodar todo el desastre metálico de su cuarto así se lo agradece, golpeándolo y luego llamándolo idiota, pensó Edward.  
Aunque, quizás ella no se había percatado de que era el quien había arreglado eso.  
Sacudió de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento acerca de ella. Después de todo no le importaba si Winry se daba cuenta de lo que él hacía por ella. ¿ _O sí_?

No, no, no.

Se sentó a comer su emparedado, cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de abajo. Winry.  
Salió corriendo su cuarto y llego a la sala con una rapidez impresionante.  
— ¿Qué sucedió, estas bien? — Edward miro a Winry, preocupado, ella solo miraba en dirección a la ventana, él se volvió hacia el lugar donde miraba ella.  
Había alguien, claramente había entrado por la ventana.  
Pero la impresión le duró pocos segundos, hasta que se percató de quien era.  
Lan Fan.  
Al parecer era costumbre de Xing eso de entrar por las ventanas y no por la puerta, como la gente normal.  
Ling había marchado hacia Xing, no sin antes prometer invitar a los Elric y a Winry a la fiesta que se celebraría cuando el tomara el poder como emperador.  
Tal vez se trataba de eso.  
Pero había todavía algo que lo inquietaba.  
— ¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí? — Preguntó Ed con un tono lleno de confusión.  
— Vine siguiendo a la señorita Winry—Lan Fan habló, despreocupada—El joven amo me envió para invitarlos y conducirlos hasta la celebración de toma de poder, será mañana por la noche, saldríamos mañana temprano.  
—Vaya, si salimos mañana lo mejor sería que ya preparara ropa—Winry empezó—Oh y Lan Fan, supongo que te quedarás, te dejaré mi cuarto.  
—No…no es necesario, puedo dormir fuera o en otro lado.  
—Nope, no empieces, tomarás mi cuarto, y si no es mucha molestia… ¿Me podrías permitir revisar tu automail? — Lo ojos de la mecánica brillaban.

Llegó la noche, Winry pasó la tarde examinando el brazo de Lan fan. Finalmente la condujo hasta el cuarto.  
Winry bajó las escaleras dispuesta a acomodarse en el sofá, solo para encontrase con cierto rubio acostado allí.  
—Ed, yo me voy a quedar ahí, fuera— Winry lo miró, con los brazos cruzados.  
—Ten—Edward estiró la mano, para entregarle el libro de alquimia que estaba leyendo hace unos momentos —Quédate en mi cuarto, deja esto en la mesa, solo no toques nada, yo lo tengo todo ya acomodado a mi manera.  
Winry pensó, mirándolo, ¿era su imaginación o él estaba ligeramente ruborizado?.  
Además, él le estaba cediendo su cuarto. _Su cuarto_.  
—Venga, ¿vas a tomarlo o tendré que subir yo mismo a dejarlo allí?  
Pudo sentir como se acaloraba su rostro.  
—No no, yo lo dejo. —Se apresuró a tomarlo, y se dirigió a las escaleras.  
—Y Edward, gracias. Descansa.  
Edward la miró detenidamente, no había señales de una llave inglesa volando hacia su cabeza, ni de algún insulto.  
De hecho, le estaba agradeciendo.  
Sintió como su rostro se coloreó, se volvió lo más rápido que pudo, del lado opuesto al que estaba Winry.  
—Claro, tu igual. — Se elogió a si mismo por el tono despreocupado que había tenido esa oración, mientras que por dentro, un caos de emociones se desarrollaba.

* * *

Al siguiente día se dedicaron únicamente a acomodar maletas y salir rumbo a Xing.  
Después de horas de viaje llegaron por la tarde, Lan Fan los condujo hasta un gran palacio. Era de dimensiones realmente impresionantes, con una mezcla de color blanco, rojo y dorado.  
Entraron en él, la luz del lugar deslumbró al grupo por unos segundos, les tomó unos parpadeos acostumbrarse a la luz, solo para encontrarse con que ya había una gran cantidad de personas allí.  
— ¡ALPHONSE! —Una niña salió corriendo de entre la gente para saltar sobre Alphonse.  
— ¡May!, que gusto verte— Alphonse sonrió tiernamente, mientras sostenía a la niña.  
—A mi igual me da gusto verte, Alphonse. Oh cierto, ling me dijo que tenía una mesa especial para ustedes, los llevaré hasta ella—.  
La pequeña los condujo hasta una mesa que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del asiento en el que se supone debería estar el emperador. ¿Pero, donde estaba él?  
— ¡Hey, Ed, Al, Winry! Que bien que vinieron  
— Ling ya tomarás el poder, eso es genial  
— Lo sé, lo sé, pero mi celebración no podía estar completa sin aquellos que me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí, ya sabes, no existe un rey sin gente  
—Claro  
—Supongo que ya estas casado con la rubia, o mínimo ya son novios  
— ¡¿QUE?! —El mayor Elric y la chica de ojos azules gritaron, mientras se colorearon de un escarlata brillante— ¿Estás loco, el poder se te está subiendo a la cabeza? —El mayor Elric empezó, volviendo a otro lado en un mal intento de no mostrar su sonrojo.  
— ¿Eso significa que no? —Ling pregunto casi inocentemente.  
—Mi hermano y Winry aún no tienes nada establecido—Alphonse intervino—Aun—Agregó de forma maliciosa.  
— ¡AL! —Winry y Edward miraron a Alphonse  
—Está bien, está bien, finalmente, las cosas caen por su propio peso—Empezó Ling, dándose la vuelta—Aunque, no estaría mal dar un empujoncito—Murmuró, más bien habló para si mismo, en un tono malvado, mientras se alejaba del grupo.  
La tarde pasó de forma tranquila, se sirvió una gran cantidad de comida, más tarde, al caer la noche, llegó la hora del brindis. Se repartieron botellas de alcohol en las mesas, junto con copas, mientras los meseros pasaban a servirlas.  
Al llegar a la mesa de los elric, Ling se acercó.  
—Esperen —Ling detuvo al mesero—Tomen esto, Ed, Winry, estas son para ustedes—Ling sirvió una bebida diferente en dos copas, entregándoselas a la pareja, de forma sospechosa.  
Edward comenzó a pensar. ¿Por qué nos darían algo especial a _nosotros_?, tomando en cuenta que el _nosotros_ incluía únicamente a Winry y a él, ¿por qué no a Al, o Lan Fan? A May, probablemente porque era muy joven aún, pero…  
— ¡Por el emperador! —Todos alzaron sus copas, hablando en coro, el par decidió ignorar cualquier sospecha y brindar como todos en la sala, después de todo, ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

Cierto rubio despertó con los rayos del sol en la cara, Edward no recordaba haber ido a una habitación con ventanas, pero después de todo, para ser sinceros, no recordaba nada con claridad, probablemente se había pasado un poco de copas en cierto punto de la noche, pero no lo suficiente como para haberse movido sin darse cuenta. Decidió levantarse, unas punzadas hacían doler su cabeza, nada insoportable, pero si molesto.  
Se sintió algo raro al levantarse, sus piernas se sentían ligeras, después de todo una de ellas era de automail aún. Camino derecho en busca de la puerta, se topó de frente con la figura de una rubia de ojos azules.  
— ¿Winry?, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me duele todo y no recuerdo mucho con cla…  
Le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
Winry no estaba allí. No, si estaba allí.  
Pero mínimo, lo que estaba frente a él no era una puerta ni mucho menos.  
Era un espejo.  
— ¡AAAAH!  
Un grito agudo resonó en el pasillo.  
Winry se sentía a desfallecer, le dolía la cabeza, y ese grito la había despertado de la peor forma posible.  
Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a salir y ver quien la había despertado.  
Se sentía mareada de alguna forma, su cuerpo pesado, su pierna era pesada, supuso que esa era la sensación después de una borrachera.  
Estiro sus brazos, y un mechón dorado cayó en su cara, obstruyendo su vista.  
— ¿Que? —Winry, confundida examino el cabello, siguiéndolo hasta su cabeza para después bajar en una coleta. Miró sus manos, el color de la piel, su pecho, luego a sus piernas.  
— ¿Automail? — Le tomó unos segundos procesar lo que estaba pasando.  
Este, en definitiva no era su cuerpo, y parecía reconocer a quien pertenecía.  
Salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo.  
En medio del corredor, ambos rubios se encontraron, casi chocando, se miraron entre sí.  
— ¿Winry? — Winry, en el cuerpo de Ed preguntó mirando su cuerpo frente a ella.  
— ¿Edward? — Edward, en el cuerpo de winry respondió, si es que se le puede llamar respuesta.  
—No, no, yo soy winry—Winry corrigió.  
—Y yo soy… Edward…—La voz de Edward (en el cuerpo de Winry… ¿no sería la voz de winry? Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé) se fue apagando.  
— ¡AAAAH! —Ambos gritaron a la vez.  
— ¿Hermano, Winry? — Alphonse salió de una de las habitaciones— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
— Hey chicos, ¿Por qué tanto ruido? Tenía planeado dormir hasta tarde este día—Ling salió de otra habitación, estirándose.

— ¡TU! —Una voz aguda grito, señalando a Ling— ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto Ling?¿Las bebidas tenían algo cierto? —La ojiazul que en realidad era Ed caminó señalando a Ling de forma amenazante.  
— ¿Winry?— Alphonse hablo, miró confundido a la chica por el repentino arrebato de su amiga.  
— ¡Yo soy Winry! —El chico de cabello dorado grito desde donde se encontraba, alzando las manos y empezando a caminar hacia el grupo.  
— ¿Hermano? —Alphonse hablo, mientras él y Ling miraban al chico de cabello rubio que acababa de gritar.  
— ¡Yo soy Edward! —La ojiazul gritó a su lado, señalándose a si mismo con ambas manos.  
— ¿Qué? —Al y Ling se preguntaron, intercambiando miras llenas de confusión.  
—Vaya, lo siento, el viejo brujo, sólo le pedí algo que los hiciera cambiar a ambos, no creí que se lo tomará tan literal—Ling explicó, sonriendo  
— ¿Cuál es la cura? —La pareja preguntó al unísono.  
— Realmente no lo sé, probablemente el si, finalmente él lo hizo—Ling se rascó la cabeza  
— ¿Dónde está el ahora? —La ojiazul preguntó, con esa mirada que solo Edward podía hacer.  
— Mencionó que iría a Amestris, a central, para ser precisos. Si quieres alcanzarlo debes ser rápida…rápido, perdón ya sabes, la costumbre— Ling se disculpó, mirando a la chica, quien era Edward—El solo cumple con sus trabajos y parte hacia otro lado, no pasa mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.  
—Maldita sea, debo salir ya. —La rubia habló  
—Debemos— El chico de cabellos dorados, que era Winry, corrigió.  
—No tu quédate aquí, solo…—  
— ¿Olvidas que YO tengo tu cuerpo? Además, no dejare que salgas por ahí haciendo de las tuyas con mi imagen. Quiero cuidar mi reputación—  
— ¡Estamos en esta situación y te preocupas por eso!  
— ¡Qué demonios esperas que haga! Estoy en tu raro cuerpo mientras un nerd loco obsesionado con la alquimia está dentro del mío!  
— ¡Yo no estoy diciendo nada acerca de que una loca obsesionada con máquinas está en mi preciado cuerpo! —  
— ¡Ya, debemos salir de aquí rápido!  
—Está bien, vamos Al  
—Pero Winry… Digo, hermano, le prometí a May que la esperaría para salir un rato con ella en la tarde.  
—Está bien, entonces nos veremos luego. Vamos Winry—El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a caminar, seguido del peli dorado.  
Y así es como comenzó toda esta pequeña aventura, en busca del brujo para poder regresar sus _cuerpos a la normalidad_. Sonaba casi como un _Déjà vu_ , de lo que ya habían logrado los Elric, solo que esta vez mucho más raro, y cómico. Y no eran los hermanos, era él, Edward Elric y ella, Winry Rockbell.

* * *

 **Nota de autor(No la ignore, por favor 3):**

 **Okay. Este es, básicamente mi primer Fic de FMA. Me a tomado unos cuantos días escribirlo, ya tenía en mi mente la idea desde hace un par de semanas, sin embargo la escuela me mantuvo con el tiempo corto.  
Probablemente en los próximos capítulos me abstenga de agregar las especificaciones sobre quien es quien y en que cuerpo, daré por sentado que tiene en mente que Winry se encuentra en el cuerpo de Edward y viceversa. Pensaré un poco la manera de manejar esto, sinceramente no lo había pensado hasta que me di cuenta de lo tedioso que es tener que estar agregando las especificaciones de quien es quien habla en realidad, puesto que no se encuentra en su cuerpo. Espero encontrar una forma fácil(También para mí, que me confundo al imaginar las cosas) y que no sea molesta.  
** **Como sea. ¡Muchas gracias!  
¡Hasta la próxima!  
 _~Si deja un review no me enojo~_**


End file.
